Desert Rose
by Shinobi Kitten
Summary: Nasata beautiful Gerudo Warrior with a dangerous love, a deep secret, and the will to protect those most dear to her...even from themselves. A Prequel for Time Passes On.


_Desert Flowers Grow, Bloom, and Wilt_

Traditions are something to be kept. They are a way of life to be celebrated. When traditions become laws they can become something….dangerous. The Ladies Nabooru and Nasata both understood this and applied it to every aspect of their lives. Lady Nasata grew up right along-side Lady Nabooru as if they were sisters as most of the Gerudo did. As Nasata grew so did her understanding and patience of those around her. As did her heart and feelings for another Gerudo. A Gerudo who was to grow up and become their King. And one the sorceresses Koume and Kotake favored to a sickening extent. But most notably to Lady Nasata, he was one who had started to give her some more than simply friendly attention.

The day had been long and the unrelenting heat of the sun did nothing to help quench her thirst. However, none of her warriors would see that. There wasn't so much as a bead of sweat on her forehead threatening to betray her façade. Though she wasn't the leader of her people, she was well respected amongst her people as the commander after Lord Gannondorf and Lady Nabooru. The day's work was hard as the Gerudo were moving supplies from the wagons they had brought back with them from their latest plunder. This was nothing new to them, there were no complaints, just the occasional grunts as something heavy was lifted. It didn't take long for Nasata to start assisting in the moving. Her muscles strained as she wrapped her fingers around the wooden crate and lifted it onto her shoulders. This was very unlike her. Usually work wasn't so straining, the desert shouldn't have felt this hot to one who has lived in it their entire life.

"Nasata," one of the few people who didn't refer to her as 'Lady Nasata'. The embodiment of Gerudo tradition and free will, wearing the Gerudo ensemble of the light fabric pants that held tight at the hips and flared out only to bunch at the ankles with the chest wrapping top, "allow me to take over here."

"I can handle this just fine Nabooru, you have other things that should be tended to," She hid the strain from her voice. Nabooru didn't need to start worrying about Nasata's responsibilities as well as her own. The Gerudo were a race that worked together to take care of one another. Each doing their part to help out.

"I'm pretty useless until this loot is unloaded and sorted," and there she stood right beside the crate that Nasata had been lifting. Her golden gaze was soft, much like the golden powdered eye shadow over her eyelids. Like all Gerudo, Nabooru's pony-tail was a shade of scarlet, though unlike most, her ensemble was a light pink and the top was simply banded around her chest, there was no shear material covering her collar bone. Leaning in just a tad closer so that she could whisper in Nasata's ear, "besides you should go and see the medicine woman."

She was a bit taken aback. Why would she need to see a medicine woman? It wasn't like she might have been…Nasata looked down to her exposed stomach. "Ladies, Lady Nabooru has decided to take command while I see to other things," her voice carried to their ears as she allowed Nabooru to take the crate. At first, she simply began to walk in a slow pace, her own scarlet orange hair flowing down to her mid-back, not in the usual pony-tail, but with just the top pulled back allowing a few strands to fall along her face. The desert sand would have been well heated by this time of day, thank the Goddesses for her soft soled shoes which curved up around her toes. She was some what protected from the sun by the white fabric of her flowing pants and chest wrap, trimmed with black fabric and decorated with small rubies. He loved rubies, and she loved him. Something she would have only admitted to him. How would he react if he knew she might be-

"Where are you off to milady?" think of the devil. Leaning nonchalantly against one of the stone walls with his strong arms crossed over his chest was Gannondorf King of Thieves, "without me?"

"Gannondorf," a small smile spread across her lips, covered by her light veil, everything about her outfit contrasted against her darkened skin, "I was merely heading over to the medicine woman."

His arrogant smile diminished as a worried frown replaced it, "Why are you headed there?" he began to make his way towards her, they met half way. He wore khaki-colored Gerudo pants and his own scarlet locks, deeper than hers, was left to loosely hang over his shoulders. She remembered running her slender fingers through that wonderful head of hair he had. Usually he didn't wear a shirt at all, but he had been changing since the sorceresses started to teach him magic. Now he was wearing black armor over a light shirt. Nasata didn't like the changes she was beginning to see.

"It seems our midnight meetings at the oasis may have produced something," her voice was soft, speaking so only he could hear, "or so Nabooru seems to believe I may be. You may come if you wish, but it would look very suspicious if we were to go in there together."

"Forget what anyone else would say or do Nasata," he took her hand in his, "I love you. If you are with child then I want to be able to be there when…you…." a deep sigh escaped his lips. Nasata didn't need to look behind her to know who was behind them. The annoying whirr from their brooms was enough to make Nasata wish she could shoot them between the eyes and it matter.

"I know, you have to go," she herself gave a deep sigh, "I shall give you the news when next we meet," slowly their hands released and she began to walk away. She was only able to take a few steps before his arms were around her, so warm and welcoming. Gently his hand came up and lifted her veil. She felt his lips press against hers, a little more rough than usual and returned his sweet kiss. His lips released hers as he pressed his forehead to hers, gazing with his scarlet eyes into her own golden gaze. Something was different about his gaze that day.

"Then tonight, tell me tonight," he released her and allowed her to begin walking again as he strode past her with a smirk and a small squeeze was felt on her rear. She shook her head a bit and returned to her short trip to the medicine woman. A smile spread on her face under her veil. Whether or not he was changing a little, he was her lover and that was how it should remain. He didn't seem to mind having a child. Perhaps he could break Gerudo tradition and prove a male could be a father. In her eyes, he would always be a Gerudo, not a man. Just like in her eyes white did not mean purity because it meant she had never taken a man into her body, but because it meant she was pure enough to always be true to who she was.

Though to an outsider the stone walls all appeared identical, she knew exactly where to go for the medicine woman. Shortly after her talk with Gannondorf Nasata found herself lifting the silken curtain covering the otherwise empty opening in the stone wall. A gentle breeze flowed through, stirring the cool air in the room, lit by a magic fire in the middle of the room. The fire was cool during the day and warmed at night. Only large pillows of varying colors and odd shaped bottles decorated the room. Though many of the liquids in those bottles were medicines, Nasata suspected some of them were spirits as well. Spirits, such as poes, were usually drunken on the day of rest. The day to heal ones spirit; a day for the Sand Goddess. However, the after effects of drinking such spirits sometimes led to the Gerudo becoming a little…loose in their actions. Nasata herself only drank spirits once a month.

"I wasn't expecting you to enter my little room so soon after returning from your last mission," her voice was a bit scratchy and her hair was starting to turn a light scarlet-orange from age. There were no wrinkles to be found on her, their Gerudo lived a long time without showing signs of aging.

"Lady Nabooru felt I looked as if I needed to visit you," Nasata took the seat the medicine woman motioned to, "she was very adamant about it."

"Let me have a look see," the medicine woman immediately went to work. She placed her hand on Nasata's forehead, placed her forefingers on her throat, looked into her eyes. "Lie down," she obeyed the old woman's order and watched as she closed her eyes. Steadily the medicine woman ran her hands over Nasata's body, barely hovering without actually touching her. After several long moments, she reopened her eyes with a gentle smile, "you haven't caught any diseases or illnesses. You are simply suffering from heat exhaustion."

"Heat exhaustion?" the surprise in Nasata's voice brought forth a chuckle from the old woman.

"Yes, it only seems that someone has been working themselves too hard," Nasata sat up as she explained, "have you been having trouble sleeping lately? Lack of sleep, the desert sun, and over exerting yourself is what probably cause your heat exhaustion. All you need is some rest and a good night's sleep."

A relieved and disappointed sigh came from Nasata. This meant she's wasn't pregnant, but it also meant she wouldn't be having Gannondorf's child anytime soon. "Thank you Elainna."

"You didn't think you might have been with child did you?" A hearty chuckle met Nasata's ears, "my dear you don't ever go into town with the others. There's no way you could have met a man while you were out leading the girls to plunder."

"Of course not," Nasata chuckled a long side of her, "I'll go to my barracks and lie down."

"Very good idea, how about you take a spirit with you?" she offered holding up a bottle of blue liquid.

"No thank you," Nasata smiled as she stood up and made her way out of the room. A wave of heat hit her straight on, causing her to lean against the wall. _I'm sorry Gannondorf._ Her thoughts were filled with images of them, together at night near the oasis, walking hand in hand, laying out in the sand looking into the stars, and him holding a baby boy. Why couldn't she see Gannondorf with a baby girl? That was all the Gerudo produced with the exception of their King. Then again, she had never heard of a King taking a Gerudo to bed. Maybe that was the difference. Or maybe the Gerudo King couldn't have children at all. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

It was time to do as her medicine woman advised her and go lie down. Her bed wasn't too far away and she preferred it to thinking about what those witches- respective sorceresses might be teaching Gannondorf. There was no doubt every time he came back from them he had changed a little. The changes were not appealing at all. Maybe some sleep would make the heat go away and her strength return.

The cool breeze stirred the desert sand around her feet, slowly covering the fresh tracks in the sand. She felt more refreshed than she had in several weeks. Perhaps it was just exhaustion. A day's rest in her tent had certainly done it's job for her. Resting on the large rock she gazed at the crescent reflection of the moon in the small poll of water near the desert deku palms. She held the small blanket folded over her otherwise exposed arms. During these visits she didn't wear her usual arm and shin guards, instead she wore a light set of silken gloves. Her thoughts wandered across the desert itself to Hyrule and it's people. She would never search for a love she could have for only a night. Nasata wanted a love that would last, one she had found with her Prince…

…Whose warm arms were wrapping around her. "I see you finally made it." She allowed her own arms to fall over his as he gently held her. The blanket fell to the desert ground.

"Sorry, learning all those spells keeps me sometimes," he snuggled his cheek against her neck, "how are you?"

"Not pregnant," she felt his breathing pause, then continue, "Elaine believes I was simply suffering from heat exhaustion. Too many sleepless nights in the heat of the desert."

"Nasata," he sounded a tad displeased with her, "we wouldn't meet so often if I had known it was hurting you. I never want to cause you pain." The tone of his voice made her uneasy. As if he was hiding something from her. What was it that plagued him so?

"I know," she leaned against him. In a swift movement he pulled her back, his am sliding underneath her knees and holding her back he lifted her into his arms. She gazed up into his eyes, "what are you doing?" Her amused smirk spread across her face. That was twice now he had taken her by surprise.

"Taking you back," his own smile made her heart leap, "after all, you need your rest don't you?" Nasata nodded as she leaned her head against his chest. Something in his eyes….it just wasn't right. She didn't like what was happening to him. Perhaps he shouldn't continue to learn their magic. Nasata had tried to convince him of this, but he hadn't listened then and there was no reason for him to listen to her now. Maybe if she did bare his child he would stop learning from those witches.

"Something the matter?" the worry was there in his voice, "is it the heat?"

"No," she rested her hand over his heart, she had to know the answer to her question, "would you want to try for a baby? Would you want me to mother your child?"

"Of course," his answer was quick, but somehow…it didn't seem right. More matter of fact than like a Gerudo should sound, "you are the only one I want to bare my children honey." That sounded a little better….a little. "Would you?"

"As long as you are my Gerudo Warrior, keeper of my heart, I shall be yours."

Steady beating-1 2-3 4-5 6-7 8; she lifted herself onto the balls of her feet. Taking a step foreword her right leg came up, she twisted her body toward the center of her waist, staying in sync with the dancer beside her. -9 10-11 12; she sashayed her hips to the beat of the drum, her hands flowing in the pattern complimenting her the moon and stars. As the beat quickened, so did they. Unsheathing the curved blades their people specialized in, Nasata pulled hers above her head as Nabooru pulled hers down beside her leg. Each of their bodies were decorated with jewels and glitter, a light fabric pulled across their chests flowed over their legs. Sashes fell over their hips, tied back to make skirts. And again-1 2-3 4-5 6-7 8; lifting herself again she spun the single blade with her body. Nabooru spun the opposing direction, just as practiced their blades met, nothing else touching. Landing, the drum slowed, the girls rose, the crowd clapped. Taking their respective bows, they made their way off the dais, only set up on special occasions.

It was the time for their worship of the Goddess, a special festival of activities. Nabooru threw her arms around Nasata with a wide grin on her face. "That was the best I've ever seen you do!" She howled, the spirits evident on her breath. "There must have been someone special out in the crowd." A smile rose on Nasata's face , "So I was right was I?"

"There may have been," she giggled, "And what was your reason?"

"Me?" Nabooru waved her hand nonchalantly, "I'm the best there is. Why wouldn't I be amazing?"

"Oh, please forgive my impudence," they laughed, walking away from the dais. The headed towards the barracks, Nasata didn't want to spend the entire evening glittering.

"Hey Nabooru," his voice, on that used to make her heart flutter was slowly making her stomach revolt every time she heard it, "let me barrow Nasata for a moment won't you?"

"Sure,' Nabooru removed her arm, "now don't you two have too much fun." Nabooru disappeared into the crowd, leaving the two alone.

"How come you've been avoiding me for the past few weeks?" he should've sounded angry, hurt, confused, but no. he sounded arrogantly offended. As if his presence should have been her every desire. He had been like this for nearly a month, she had hope spending time away from her would cure him….it apparently made it worse.

"I haven't been avoiding you," she sighed as she entered her room-of course he followed, "you've just been so busy with Koume and Kotake that you've had no time for me." She felt nauseous. Those pains in her stomach…had she eaten too much before the dance?

"I've been learning those spells so I can protect our people Nasata," he sat on the edge of her bed, expecting her to follow suit she presumed.

Instead, she went and grabbed her wash bucket, dipping it into the tub of water reserved for her personal use. Nabooru and a few others had one as well, "And I suppose the slaughter of innocents has also been for our people?"

"No one is innocent after they can make their own choices," he was starting to even sound like those sorceresses.

"Children are always innocent. They aren't like Gerudos, they are not trained since they can decide to heal or kill," she dipped her wash cloth in the bucket and began to wipe away the glitter from her exposed skin, "Woman who can not defend themselves are also innocent. Even if they're harlots. That is the Gerudo way."

"Nasata, there is no such thing as innocence anymore. True innocence dies when one learns they are punished for bad and awarded for good," though she agreed with him, he was still wrong. Woman raised to be nothing more than mothers were innocent. They may have made mistakes, done some dishonorable things, they were still more innocent than any Gerudo could ever claim. Gerudos killed those who were not innocent compared to themselves. "If they are against us they need to be-"

"Do you hear yourself?" she stopped, tossing he cloth into the bowl, "do you even hear what you are saying? I remember you used to say that you would never follow the Twins sisters beyond their lessons in witchcraft. Now you're beginning to sound just like them!"

"Nasata…" he stood up and placed a hand over her cheek, catching the tear with his thumb. Her golden gaze looked up into his scarlet gaze. That cloud over his eyes cleared a bit, they softened when another tear fell, "I didn't mean to…I'm sorry." He leaned his forehead against her shoulder.

"Gan," she sighed and wrapped her arms around him. That name, Gan a Gerudo she could love and respect, a Gerudo she had been afraid was slowly dieing. "I forgive you."

"Will you marry me?" the question took her by such shock she had to take a few steps back, tripping onto the hard floor, "Nasata are you okay?"

"Do you know what you're asking?" she couldn't believe him. Hadn't they agreed to keep Gerudo tradition? Maybe before he began to change she would have considered, but after the changes that had been happening. He had been justifying the murder of innocent children, "We are Gerudo, we do not marry."

"Koume says you are with child Nasata-"

"Is that what this is about?" she stood up, rage beginning to build. "Do you only wish to have me as your bride because I carry your child?"

"How long have you known?" his voice grew low, he gaze turned to the ground.

"Not very long." Her nails began to dig into her palm, "shortly after you started going on the raids. I hadn't old you yet because I was waiting for the right time."

"Were you waiting until after your trip into Hyrule?" his gaze shot up to meet her own.

"What?" she couldn't believe her ears, what was he getting at.

"Were you going to wait until you went to Hyrule so that you could tell me the child wasn't mine?" there was fire in his gaze as it bored through her.

"I would never do such a thing," whoever this man was he wasn't her love. Nasata's hand flew to a pendant around her neck. The pendant had been given to her the first night they were together. He had it made just for her. As proof he would never ask her hand in marriage unless their people accepted it, never ask her to go against heir people's customs. He used to hold her close under the desert stars, sometimes they'd just lay there enjoying the night and each other's company, other times they'd lose sleep for other reasons. He used to be someone whose gaze warmed her heart, presence lifted her high, someone who would tell her how much he wanted to be a good leader. How he wanted the bets for the Gerudo, maybe even start a trade with Hyrule so they could stop stealing what they needed. But now…she didn't know who he was.

"Wouldn't you? You said so yourself, no Gerudo is innocent. You decided to live your life as a warrior and a mother. Weren't you taught men were useless? I allow women to be killed because no woman can be trusted-but I trusted you." His voice was like venom as it cut through her.

"You want to know why I won't marry you Gannondorf? It has nothing to do with my child," she growled back at him, 'I would've married you. When you used to be a Gerudo I could respect. Now," she gritted her teeth and glared her golden eyes into his, "Now you are a man I can hate!"

Her gaze never left his, but she saw his hand raise. Was he really going to strike her? She dared him with her eyes, but in the end…he dropped his fist. His gaze soften as surprise seemed to come over his features. Like he couldn't believe what he had been about to do. Nasata felt something strange in the air and saw the look disappear. What was wrong with him? Why wouldn't he just be like he used to?

"Nasata by the command of you Prince-your King you will be my bride in no less than a week. I will not accept a no from you," his gaze hardened towards her, "and you will bear my son, the next Gerudo Prince." He turned from her and left her barrack. Leaving her to just sit and stare at where he had been.

How dare he think he could command a Gerudo into doing something she did not want to do. How dare _he_ tell _her_ she _had_ to do something against her own will. Whoever that man was, he wasn't he lover, he wasn't the Gerudo she once knew. And she would be damned by the Goddess of Spirit before she allowed him to continue living as her lover. Somehow she would bring her Gan back. Somehow she would remind her love of what it meant to be a Gerudo and not a man. There was just two problems. Their names were Koume and Kotake. Those witches…it was their fault and she knew it. Nasata could feel the remnants of their power even after Ganondorf had left. Nasata continued undressing and redressing into something more comfortable. Soon she would have to be very careful. The witches would try to curse and influence her the way they were Ganondorf.

Then she stopped….her baby. Her little one would be a boy. She had to protect him, she had to keep the witches from him no matter what. Nasata laid her hand over her stomach, "Mommy will protect you little one." Her slender fingers found themselves rises to her neck where a single chain hung. Resting on her chest, hanging from the chain was a pendant about the size of her palm. The symbol of her people carved into it, a gift from Ganondorf. He had the matching one. It was supposed to bind them together. For her child she would endure whatever the witches and that man threw at her, but once he was born-she would stop those witches from ever returning to the valley.

The tingling sensation spread throughout her forearm as she shook her fist. The stone wall having no more damage than it previously held.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea," Nabooru sighed as she shook her head, watching with her golden gaze Nasata taking her frustration out on everything around her. Though she was about mid-way through her pregnancy she was still as fiery as ever, "you know they're just doing it to get this reaction."

"I know," she massaged her aching wrist, "and it makes me even more angry to know I'm falling into their little trap."

"You don't really believe he did anything…do you?" Nabooru had been taking care of Nasata while she went through her pregnancy. Though Nasata had gone through with the wedding, Nabooru insisted that she should remain in the barracks until the baby was born. After all it wasn't Ganondorf's place to hand child bearing so why she he be allowed to take care of the soon-to-be-mother. Meanwhile several female Gerudo had begun to stay in Ganondorf's chambers. All on the advice of Koume and Kotake. Something about better security.

"Nothing happened. I can tell that by his lonely trips onto his balcony," she took a deep breath and sat down, bracing her back, "well little one you certainly are getting big aren't you?" she affectionately rubbed her swollen belly.

"Have you looked into that matter you were asking about?" Nabooru's tone changed, she was worried, serious, so very unlike her usual self.

"Yes I did."

"Nasata," the rage filling his voice was no mistake, but it wasn't her fault, "why did you go into the desert to the Spirit temple? You are not yet due and there is nothing out here for you to see."

"Can I not visit my husband when I wish to see him?" her own voice was venomous. In truth she had hoped to sneak away and looked at some thing-considerably more difficult with the ever-growing swell on her belly, but it was a risk she would need to take. A risk that would soon pay off. However, that didn't mean what she was about to say was any less true, "Or are you too rapped up in learning the dark arts that you no longer care about you wife and child?"

"Woman you are to go back o the valley and not leave until my son is born-"

"Am I just the vassal to carry your child then?" she fired on him preventing him from finishing his speech, "is that what those witches have put into your head?"

"If you know what is best for you-"

"I wouldn't have married you-" the hard hit of his palm came across her face as she stumbled back a few feet. Only able to keep her balance because of her skill as a fighter. She stared at him wide-eyed in furry. He just stood there, shock and anger mixing in his features. His gaze looked so filled with confusion, she wasn't surprised when she could practically feel the witches power behind him, pulling him in. So it was them, they were slowly controlling him.

"Go back to the valley," his voice was gruff from rage-and maybe something else, "I have remained faithful to you and have not ordered you to stay with me for your comfort. The least you could do is take care of yourself."

His tone…that was the voice she knew and loved, but he seemed to disappear as quickly as he appeared. Nasata held her cheek, that was the first time a man had ever struck her and lived-it would happen again.

The stars twinkled like gems in the night sky. All of them so unique and yet none of them could be told about from the other unless one was to look closely enough. Ganondorf had not returned from the Spirit temple since she had last argued with him. It was probably for the best really. Her pendant gently rested in the palm of her hand. It would take everything she had, but she would do it. It was clear to her she could no longer save her love, but she could save her child from becoming his father.

"What are you doing up here all by your lonesome?" that gentle voice of her best friend met her ears. Such a soothing melody in the night's wandering sounds.

"Nabooru,' Nasata didn't turn to look, her golden gaze focused on the stars, "make me a promise."

"Anything," she didn't even wait to hear what it was-that was just like her. Nasata's lips curled into a smile. At least some things didn't change. "What did I just promise?"

"To take care of my child if anything were to happen to me," her grip around the pendant tightened, "and to make sure those witches never get their greedy hands on my baby."

"I don't know what you're planning," Nabooru threw an arm around her, "but I promise no matter what happens your little one will be taken care of. She'll be a fighter just like you and I. Maybe one day she'll do what we can't and kill those witches." The two couldn't help but chuckle a little. "yeah, who needs a king? She'll become our Queen."

"You sure don't have nig plans do you?" she playfully pushed her child-hood friend, shoving her away from her.

"Why you, if you weren't pregnant then I would so threaten to soundly beat you," Nabooru flicked back some of her scarlet hair, making a show of looking tough.

"Threaten because you know you can't," the two chuckled again. Nasata prayed that he son would never have to become a King. Instead maybe Nabooru would be their leader.

Sweat dripped down her forehead, pain like none she had ever felt coursed through her. Sweat dripped from every pour of her body, she felt on fire. As she screamed out in pain.

"Come on Nas, you can do this," Nabooru held fast to her hand, "come on, push. Bite down on this," she placed a thick cloth between Nasata's teeth and she bit down hard. She had been in labor for several hours and it seemed like it was coming to an end-or so they kept comforting her. "Hang in there girl. She's almost out, just one more. I'm here with you."

Nasata let out one final cry as she gave a final push. Her own cry died down as she heard the most beautiful sound roar above and all the pain seemed to die down. Her baby's first cry.

"My mistake Nasata," Nabooru's voice was gentle as Elaine lifted the baby, wrapping him in light silk, and passing him to his mother, " it's a boy."

Nasata took her baby into her arms, "My little one," she said gently, exhaustion overtaking her body, "so handsome. I know what to name you. After the only male I'd ever want you to be like. You my little one, my little Gan," her voice was heavy, but she held him closely. The other women left the room, leaving her alone with her new born baby. His little head was full of scarlet hair, just like hers. When he opened his eyes, she saw the eyes of the man she once loved in them. "Momma will always be there to protect you my little Gan."

"Gan?" his voice was tender as he hesitantly entered the room. His eyes, his walk, everything about him seemed-different. No, not different at all. Instead he seemed the old way he used to be, "isn't that what you used to call me?" Carefully he sat beside her on the large array of pillows she had set out. His hand tenderly wiped away some sweaty strands of her hair, "our little boy huh?"

"Yes, our litt-"

"Our little baby boy," that scratchy voice could only belong to that wretched witch Kotake, "isn't that right Koume?"

"Oh yes very right," they appeared riding their brooms in the room. Nasata had hoped they would wait at least a day. At least wait for her to get some rest, to spend one night with her baby. "We released him so that we could get in here," the witches' magic started to glow red, "now that we have his son we won't be needing either of you. Good bye Ganondorf!' She released the blast.

There was no time to waste. Nasata shoved herself onto Ganondorf, her weight and gravity caught him off balance sending him to them floor. Before she hit the floor, her back became hot, she screamed, but not for long.

"Nasata what are you doing?" his voice was angry, worried, but she ignored it. Her focused needed to be complete. It was bad enough she was as exhausted as she had been but now…no she couldn't worry about that.

"You…think…" her voice was labored, "you two are the only…ones who can…do magic?" Their piecing laugh echoed, but Nasata didn't care. She knew they had a barrier up, their magic pierced through the room, keeping anyone from entering. "Nayru," she called upon the power of a Goddess she wasn't sure would help her, but if not why else would her powers be found in the desert. She focused a blue aura began to spread around her baby, she felt herself gain a little strength from the spell, "as long as my blood flows through this child, I ask that he be protected from the evils of dark magic…" Gan's glow brightened and faded.

There was one last thing she had to do. No matter what, as long as those witches lived her baby would not be safe. Nasata knew what she would have to give up. Her spirit would leave her body and remain in the valley until the Witches died, but it was her sacrifice to make. "And Goddess of the Spirit, of the Sands, as long as my blood remains in this world, I ask that you banish these witches from setting foot in this fortress again!" She held Gan, but all other strength seemed to vanish from her. Ganondorf seemed paralyzed as the witches screamed in terror and in pain-their bodies flung from sight. Nasata fell to her knees, dropping back-barely caught by Ganondorf.

He looked into her eyes, "Nasata…"

"Shhh…." she looked down her fingers sliding off the pedant clutched in the infants hands. He didn't stir, he seemed at peace. That was good. Her little Gan….her lids became heavy….he little one….her vision began to leave as they closed….would live….her breathing slowed….in…as she rested….peace.

_SK: This is a sortof Prequel to Time Passes On. This segment was a one-shot, but I'm leaving it incomplete because I plan on writing a few more one-shot prequels. Thanks for reading as always I appreciate it._


End file.
